


drunk on you

by fab_ia



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, like its post finale but not spoilery, the secret come out: does daniel a romantic?, they're in looove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 15:19:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13592850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fab_ia/pseuds/fab_ia
Summary: jacobi's a little bit (a lot) in love with eiffel. eiffel wants him to think about this.





	drunk on you

“i'm drunk,” you breathe, thumb brushing along his cheekbone. his breath catches in his throat, just a little, and his eyes are dark where his pupils are blown wide. “drunk on you.”

you open out your hand and watch as he leans into your touch. his face is warm underneath your palm. his cheek is rough from three days of not shaving and it's lightly dusted with freckles you swear could be stars. not that you think about stars all that often, now. 

“you're…” doug mumbles, eyelids fluttering closed as you pull him in close to rest his face against your chest. “daniel. we- we should talk about this, right? not… not rush into anything.”

“oh,” you say. “right. yeah, ‘course, i- i get it, y'know? not wanting something like this with me is- it's okay.”

“no!” doug blurts out, pulling away and resting your foreheads together instead. “no, it's not- i'm just worried about you. do  _ you  _ want this?”

you're not sure how anyone could  _ not  _ want something with him. he was sweet and surprisingly understanding, he let you fall asleep during star wars and didn't laugh at you for crying at the tv when your favourite character died. he treated you like you were a person. 

“of course i do,” you say. closing your eyes when they start to burn, you huff out a laugh through a throat that feels blocked and speak in a voice that's too thick. “i want nothing more.”

“don't cry,” he says, pulling you in so you can bury your face in your neck as your shoulders start to shake and you feel the beginnings of a sob in your throat. “don't cry, no, i just- i just need you to be sure you want this.”

“of  _ course  _ i do,” you say again through a sniff. “i think i'm in love with you.”

doug pulls you away and waits a moment for you to open your eyes and meet his own. smiling softly, he reaches for and takes your hand. his are bigger than yours. they're calloused and a little rough. 

you don't want to let go. 

“if it helps,” he breathes, “i'm pretty sure that i'm in love with you, too.”

he leans in slowly and you close the rest of the distance. your lips pressed together, he lets go of your hand and wraps his arms around you as you pull away and laugh again, wiping your eyes. 

“holy- oh my god,” you say. “i can't believe i cried during our first kiss.”

“well,” doug says with a small smile. “we can have plenty of others, can't we?”

you stare at him- small, crooked smile, eyes wrinkling with it at the corners, and you smile too. 

“yeah,” you breathe. “we sure will.”


End file.
